Never Alone
by HaileyHerondale1
Summary: Clary Fray noticed she was different when she was only 7 years old, and she started to hear things in her head. Not just anything, but other people's thoughts. She believes that there is nobody else who has the same ability as her, until one day, somebody talks back.
1. Chapter 1

_My, Clarissa sure does sleep late..._ A thought breaks through my slumber and I wake up. Hearing voices inside my own was like second nature by now for me. As I like to say, people were never alone inside their own heads. They just didn't know it. For all I knew, I was the only person with the ability to 'read minds'. I would be casually walking down the street, when suddenly, I would hear people's thoughts inside my head. At first it scared me, but now, almost 10 years later, I've gotten used to it. It all started when I was 7, when I had never had anything strange happen to me before. But suddenly, one day, as I walked through the busy streets of New York, I heard another voice inside my head. I had asked my mother if she heard it, but she only looked at me as if I was crazy. I tried to tell people, but they only reasoned that it was my overly-active imagination, and I had thought myself up imaginary friends. I later realized that it was better to keep quiet about the 'powers' that I posessed, for someone would surely try to figure out what was going on, or try to create more people with my ability. But I wouldn't wish this upon anybody, it was strange to hear thoughts as if they were your own, when really, it was a random stranger you saw on the street, or a close relative. You always figured something out that you with you hadn't known before...

I sit up and climb out of bed, much wanting to stay in bed, but knowing that soon, my mothers incessant pounding on my door would start, disturbing the quiet. I rub my eyes, as if trying to get rid of my tiredness, and walk towards my closet. I trip over a sketchpad left laying open on the floor. I look down at my most recent drawing, and think of the thoughts that were my inspiration. Sometimes, when I hear thoughts that I happen to be inspired by, I like to draw what I think about them, or what they remind me of. I pick up the sketchbook, close it, and put it in its rightful place on my desk, along with all of my other sketchbooks.

I walk to my closet to pick an outfit to wear today, a simple pair of jeans and a 'My Chemical Romance' t-shirt. I wasn't like most girls, I wasn't fond of fashion or gossip, or anything like that. I would much rather sit on my bed listening to music and sketching, than go to the mall and shop. If I stayed in my room, I could get away from all of the strangeness in my world.

I walk towards my door and open it, seeing my mother standing there, slightly startled, ready to knock. I grin at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Always one step ahead..." She mutters and turns away. "Breakfast will be ready in 10." She calls beck to me as she walks back to the kitchen. By now, I have learned to control my mind, I can block out certain people's thoughts, but only certain people. My mother was one of them. Another was my best, and pretty much only, friend Simon. We were the nerds of our town, the freaks, which, little did they know, was true for me. Simon for all I knew was normal. I started trying to block out his thoughts some 4 years ago, when he started to develop feelings for me, and I was beginning to realize that I could block them out. I still havent told him yet though, for he would probably disown me for not telling him in our lifetime of friendship. I haven't told a single person, except for when I was young.

I lay on my bed, grabbing the book on my nightstand to stall for the next 10 minutes until breakfast was ready. I had a large bookshelf full of books. I loved to read in my spare time, when I wasn't sketching. I began to read, and checked the time every few minutes, the smell of bacon hitting my nose as I sat in my room. My stomach growling, I headed down the stairs, ready to eat. I saw that my mom had made pancakes and bacon, my favorite. A simple mean, but delicious nonetheless. As I finished up my pancakes, I decided that I would go to the store today, to see if I could find some new art supplies. I also needed new charcoal pencils. I knew that my mom would let me go, if what i was doing was related to art. My mother was an artist herself, which is where I got my talent from. Even though I guess I was pretty good, my mother's art was fantastic. She captured every little detail with such ease, it might as well just been a photo. Even drawing something as simple as an apple, she managed to make it look enchantingly beautiful.

I walked towards the door once she had approved of my little trip. I stepped outside, and saw that there weren't any people walking outside. I walked down our driveway and started walking on the sidewalk. I could hear quiet voices in the back of my head, most likely people in their homes. I payed no attention to these thoughts and kept walking. I turned at the end of my street, heading downtown, to the closest art store. Thoughts flooded my mind when I headed down Main Street, with people walking all around me. I reached the art shop and pushed the door open, hearing the familiar ding from the bell, which alerted the cashier of my presence. She looked up and smiled, and I recognized her as Simons older sister Rebecca. I was glad it was her working, and not one of the other cashiers, I knew her better. I smiled back at her and we greeted eachother. After we had said our 'Hello's' I turned towards the supplies. There were many aisles, stocked with art supplies of all kinds, from Canvases to stencils, any art supply you could imagine, was found here. I walked down the second aisle, which I knew held pencils and charcoal of all sorts. I grabbed a couple of what I was looking for and started down the aisle, wanting to look around.

I heard the bell on the door ding again and I turned towards the door, as did Rebecca. A girl holding hands with a young boy walked in, and my hands twitched. yearning to draw her. She was, in one word. beautiful. She had long, jet black hair, flawless skin, and kind dark brown eyes. She smiled kindly at me, before turning her attention to Rebecca, though what they wanted wasn't found at this shop. They were looking for comic books, and came into the wrong store. They must've followed the directions they had found online wrong. I turned my attention to the young boy. He had light brown curly hair and glasses, with the same dark eyes as his sister. He reminded me of a young version of Simon in a way.

The boy quickly bounded up to me, and began to enthusiastically introduce himself. "Hi. My name is Max. What's your name?" I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could, he continued as I watched him amusedly. "Do you like comic books? We came to get some, but we must've come to the wrong place..." he said thoughtfully and I nodded.

"Hi Max."I told him. "My name is Clary." He looked up at me and nodded. I looked at him as he looked around the shop curiously.

"Do you like to draw?" he asked me and I nodded at him, amused.

"Very much, yes." I told him, laughing slightly. His sister caught a glance of him and turned away from Rebecca. She grabbed Max's hand and looked at him sternly. _Don't talk to strangers_ she was thinking and he just grinned at her.

"I made a new fried Izzy! Her name is Clary." Izzy looked at me and smiled a bit and held out her hand. I took it and we shook.

"I'm Izzy." She told me, "Sorry about Max, his curiosity gets the best of him sometimes." I laugh and introduce myself.

"I'm Clary. It's no big deal, he reminds me of a friend of mine." She looked at me thoughtfully for a few seconds then, she grinned widely.

"Well Clary, I have a feeling that we are going to be good friends..."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.**

1 Week later

Izzy gave me her number, and we have been keeping in contact. We are planning on going out to some place called Takis later, Izzy says It's amazing, but i've never heard of the place. She told me that Max was going, which was perfectly fine with me, and she said that one of her older brothers might tag along too. That's the part i'm a bit worried about. She has told me a bit about her 2 older brothers, from what she said, they couldn't be any less alike. Especially what she was thinking about them, but at least from her thoughts I know some embarrassing stories about them.

One of her brother's name is Alec. From what i've gathered, Alec is like the opposite of Izzy. He likes to wear dark colors, just a simple pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, which Izzy hates, says he's gotta wear some different colors to make his eyes pop. She says that Alec is the shy, reserved one of the family. Very quiet, like I said, opposite of Izzy.

Her other brothers name is Jace. Izzy tells me he is her adoptive brother, and she also told me to stay away from him. Apparently, he's a player and will toy with your heart, only to crush it into a million pieces. Yea, not my style. She said that ever she, as his sister, can admit that he is gorgeous. She says he's got hair that's practically gold, and the strangest color eyes, deep gold. He sounds like someone I would love to draw.

I text Izzy as I walk over to my bed and sit on the corner.

 **(Bold:Clary/** Normal:Izzy **)**

 **-Hey! Are we still planning on going to Taki's today?**

 **-** Well duh! Idk if J is going yet tho...

 **-Alright. What time are we planning on going?**

-We'll pick u up at 1.

 **-Ok! I'll see you then.**

-Y do u txt in complete sentences?

 **-I don't know, I just do.**

I turn my phone off and throw it down on my bed. I turn to my closet and walk into it, yes it 12 in the morning and i'm still in pajamas, big deal. I look through my clothes, and grab some skinny jeans and a band t-shirt. I turn around and shut my closet, and grab my sketchbook to pass time. I decide to draw Izzy's brother, Jace. Sure, I haven't ever seen him, but i'd still like to draw him. My favorite part of this drawing, is the eyes. They are a deep gold color, they seems cold and mean at first, but when you look harder, you can see the kindness. Once I was finished with that drawing, it was 12:45. Izzy would be here soon. I brought everything I need, plus my sketchbook, outside. I sit on our porch swing, and I draw the small tree in our neighbors lawn. I get lost in drawing, I don't register anything around me. Especially the car that pulls into our driveway.

As I sketch, a 'golden' boy comes up behind me, without my noticing. I only notice when I begin to hear his thoughts, which are strange and muffled.

I look up when suddenly I hear a voice, "That's a great drawing." the voice whispers. I jump, startled and I turn around. I see Izzy's car in the driveway, and it's obviously her brother who startled me. He is absolutely gorgeous, and my drawing, though i had never seen him, does him no justice. I ignore his beauty and I glare at him. I close my sketchbook and hit him on the top of the head with it, and he looks a bit shocked. He is probably used to girls falling for him left and right, and shocked at my 'resistance'. I stand up and walk inside, setting my sketchbook on the counter. I walk out, grab my things off the swing and give Jace, who is still standing by the swing, thinking about how crazy it is that I resisted his 'charm'. I roll my eyes at him and hurry to the car, getting in shotgun next to Izzy, who is driving. Jace walks over and groans.

"Why do I have to sit in back?" He whines, "Why can't shortie sit in back? Im to big for the back seat!" I glare at him then smirk.

"The only thing that can't fit back there, is your huge ego." I tell him, then I smile angelically and Izzy high fives me. I hear his thoughts loud and clear this time _If this is how we're gonna play it, your on._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to you who have reviewed! WeirdACE, I won't tell you that, but read this chapter to find out!**

The drive to Taki's is not as bad as I was expecting. Jace doesn't make a sound, but i can hear his thoughts. He is plotting a way to get me back. If only he knew if I could hear him plotting. He meets my eyes as I look at him on the mirror and as I look away, I see him smirk. He really was beautiful, if only his cocky attitude didn't ruin it. Izzy keeps glancing at me knowingly, even she realizes his beauty. My hands are itching for a pencil and a sketchbook. I keep thinking, and he keeps plotting, as we continue on the drive.

Aftrer about 15 minutes of the 25 minute drive, Izzy says it's a bit of a drive just for food, but with Taki's, it's always worth it. Izzy finally decides to break the silence, and properly introduce Jace and me.

"Guys! I never properly introduced you two!" She says, looking between Jace and I, as he rolls his eyes cockily.

"Well, I would've teies myself, but little red over here seemed a bit shocked at my godly beauty." My face contorts into a scowl and I give Izzy a look. She seems to understand, she is also thinking about how much of an asshole Jace is. I hear a chuckle when I think this, and I turn around. Jace looks at me innocently, and I turn my attention back to Izzy. She looks at me sheepishly and mouths "sorry". Yeah, I think I would be too if I had an asshole as a brother. Jace chuckles slightly again and his voice rings out in my mind "if only you knew."

With that, I turn to Max and start to question him about the comic books he likes. For a kid, he's sure got good taste, in my opinion. He liked all of the good stuff, which was mostly Marvel. We talk about the all of the amazing comics until we get to Taki's. I hop out of the car and Izzy gives me a questioning look.

"How can you like all of that stuff?" she asks me and I laugh, How can you not?

"It's great stuff, really." I tell her and walk away, as she thinks about how insane I am. We walk into Taki's together. It's a small, cozy restraunt, it seems like the kind of place that I would like. I can already tell, that it's the kind of place that isn't well known, but the people who knew about it came all of the time. I could already hear people's thoughts, the majority of them sounding like: Oh my God! Look at how hot he is!

Disgusting. If only they heard him when he opened his big, fat, cocky mouth. Though, girls like these would probably 'fall for him' the second he sent a single glance in their direction. Ugh, I hated players. Toying with girls hearts, stringing girls along, only to let them down in the end. They were disgusting. A waitress walks over to us, swaying her hips, Kaelie, as her name tag said. She sent Jace a 'seductive' look and he smirked at him. Her thought ran through my mind, as she thought about Jace, she was thinking that she had to make him fall for her, I scoff inwardly, like Jace had the capacity to love. I look towards him for a moment, and as our eyes meet, it may just be me, but I think I see something, some emotion, flash through his eyes. Hurt. Love must be a hard subject for him.

Kaeilie leads us to a small booth in the corner of the resturaunt. Their usual spot, as they were all thinking. I could feel eyes all over us, looking at Jace mainly, maybe the occasional jealous glare at me. We sit down, and just my luck, I'm stuck between Jace, and a wall. This was going to be great.

Kaelie walked away, and we made casual conversation, they were trying to find me something to eat. With the occasional innuendo or comment from Jace, we finally found me something to try. Coconut pancakes, which Max, the smart little kid, had suggested. Yes, it was 1:40 in the afternoon, but I wanted pancakes. I also got a smoothie, and some french fries because they were apparently good. Kaelie came back with water for each of us. and asked us what we would like. Everyone ordered before me, we all got something completely different, Taki's had a lot of variety.

"And you?" Kaelie asked me in her fake high pitches Voice. I recited my order to her and she gave me a weird look. "Um," she started, "Don't you want a salad or something?" She said and I glared at her, how dare she question my food cravings.

"Well, Bitch, if you think that's weird, you know nothing." I snarled and I get a somewhat knowing look from Jace, why, I don't know. Kaeilie just glares as walks away, and Izzy looks a bit confused.

"What do you mean? Your pretty normal from what I know... Except you love for those weird comic books." Izzy says and Max looks shocked.

"Izzy! Comics are great!" Max whines and I laugh. I look to Izzy, still looking at me strangely.

"It's nothing Izzy." I assure her. She looks at me for a moment longer, then shrugs and looks away. Jaces thoughts are loud and clear in my head, _Are you sure it's nothing_? He thinks. I'm sure it's just a question to himself, so I ignore him, after giving him a look.

"Your not weird Clary." Jace says and I glare, I wasn't mad at Izzy when shen said pretty much the same thing, but Jace is different.

"And how would you know, Mr. Normal?" I ask him and he looks at me, as if he's gotten what he wanted. He looks at me and smirks. O _h sweetheart, you have no idea._ He thinks, and it's the weirdest thing. It's like he is trying to talk to me. Through my mind. But he couldn't. Could he?


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know if I like this chapter as much... Anyway, thanks for everyone who is reviewing, I appreciate it. Thanks especially to WeirdACE who has reviewed multiple times, I enjoy everyone's feedback! Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

"I'm going to go use the bathroom, Max, do you have to go too?" Izzy asked. The young boy nodded at his sister, and I saw Izzy give Jace a stern look. Jace looked at me and smirked. My, I think, he just won't give up!

 _Damn right I won't._ He thinks and I study his face. Did I accidentally say that out loud or could he... No, It wasn't possible, I don't even know how I could hear thoughts, let alone why we both could. I don't want to say anything about it, just in case. I study him, looking for a sign that he was reading my thoughts. If he was, there could be more people like us. And, we could communicate through our thoughts, which was absolutely bizarre. I used to think that i was some weird science experiment gone wrong. But now that there was someone else like me that I knew of, It changes everything. That is, if he really can read thoughts.

 _I can_. He thinks and I get stand, and tell him to move. This is honesty way too overwhelming to me. I have been thinking-for my whole life- that I was just weird, a freak. And now, I realize that i'm not the only one.

I walk out of the booth and start to walk towards the exit. I meet Izzy and Max on the way outside, Izzy looks at me questioningly, and opens her mouth to speak, but I know what she is going to ask already.

"Sorry Izzy, I... left the oven on at home. I'll just walk home, you enjoy your meal." Before she can say anything, i'm rushing out of the resturaunt. I walk into an alley and take deep breaths, this reminds me of the night before my 7th birthday, a few weeks before I heard the first thoughts enter my mind. My dad, he used to live with my mom and I. I don't remember much about him, but I remember the night I found the truth out about him. The night he left us.

I was lost in thought, until a tap on my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts. I start, and look to my left, to see Jace standing next to me looking a bit concerned.

"I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you." He says, and for the first time, in the hour that i've known him, he actually seems genuine, like he cares. I look up at him, dissapointed in myself for seeming so weak. I just found out something good, except I took it bbadly, only because of the last time I found out something important.

"No it's ok, I just... I don't know." I stammer and he stares at me intently.

 _Its ok_ he thinks and our eyes meet. His eyes seem cold, but when you look harder, in the depths of his golden eyes, there is vulnerability and understanding. _Ok_. I think.

We went back inside Taki's just as Izzy and Max were getting ready to leave. She looked up at us, relieved.

"What was that about?" She asked, aiming the question pointedly at Jace. Jace gives her an innocent look.

"I didn't do anything!" he says and Izzy glares at him.

"I just didn't feel good." I told Izzy, both of us now having forgotten the oven excuse. We pay for our meals, and begin to walk away, but are inturupted by that both, Kaelie.

"Jace, before you leave do you want to come with me to the backroom for a bit...?" she asks, thinking about the unsaid suggestion behind her words. Jace scoffs a bit, and gives me a bit of an apologetic look. I don't know what that's about, until I hear his thoughts flow through my mind. Oh my god, he's going to act like i'm his girlfriend. I give him a warning look, telling him no with my mind, as he keeps thinking that he has no choice. He grabs my hand, and I resist the strong urge to pull away. Izzy looks shocked and angry when she looked down at our joined hands. Kaelie looks the same way.

"Sorry Kaelie, but i'm with Clary now." He tells her and motions to our hands. Kaelie stomps her foot, like a baby, and starts complaining. Very annoyingly.

"But Jacey," She whines, " I'm so much prettier! She's just a little girl with freckles! She looks like a fucking child for gods sake!" My mouth falls open, the _nerve_ of this girl. I open my mouth to defend myself, but Jace, surprisingly, beats me to it as Kaelie looks on, shocked.

"Well Kaelie, at least Clary isn't like you, throwing herself all over guys, shoving your fake boobs in their faces. Unlike you, Clary is real." He says and I stare at him, just as shocked al Kaelie. He must really be annoyed at her attempts to get together with him. He tugs my hand and we all walk out, leaving Kaelie standing in our wake, still speechless. We get into the car, this time Jace in front, Max just sitting next to me, looking a bit confused. He looked like he wanted to ask what that was backbthere, but, being that smart kid he is, he kept his mouth shut.

"Jace?" Izzy starts, "are you and Clary really together? I mean you've known eachother for like and hour, and I thought she was smart enough not to go for a guy like you." Izzy says, and I look to Jace, both Izzy, and I awaiting his reply.

"No, we aren't." He says out loud, but the only part I cared about, was the part he didn't say out loud.

 _Not yet._


	5. Chapter 5

**Reveiw!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot!**

We didn't talk much on the ride to my house. Izzy dropped me off and I got out, thanking her and she said she hoped we could hang out soon. I was somewhat dreading going inside. I was going to tell my Mom about myself. I felt like now that I knew I wasn't crazy, I at least had to tell her. I walk in slowly, and I hesitantly call her name, but there is no answer. I walk into the kitchen, it seems a bit messy, like someone was looking for something. I see a note on the counter and I pick it up.

 _Clary,_

 _I've gone to the store, text me if you need anything._

 _Mom_

So that's where she was. I was relieved, but also dissapointed. I was finally ready to tell somebody. Not even Simon knew. But now that she wasn't here, I don't know if I would have the courage to tell her when she was back. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, and I gasped. It was an absolute mess. There were things thrown all over. It looked like someone came into the house and tore everything up looking for something. There were smashed picture frames, torn up cushions everywhere. I have no clue how this happened, and nobody near here was thinking about it.

There were certain pictures left untouched. All of my mothers artwork from when I was very young was still there. Probably the stuff from when I was 7 or younger. Also there were some pictures left on the mantle of the fireplace, while all the others were knocked onto the floor. They were mostly pictures from when i was young, or before I was born. Pictures with my father in them.

I walked through all of the rooms, and they were all the same way. Once I got to my room, I gasped in horror. It was even worse. It seems as if someone was looking through the house for something involving me. All of my drawings were torn up, except the one of Jace. For some reason, the others were in pieces, but this one was perfectly fine, laying in the middle of my torn up room. I searched through my room, thank god my books were ok though. They may have been thrown around, but they were still in tact. As I began to step out, I jumped when my phone started ringing. It was an unknown number. I decided to take a chance, and answer it.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping it was someone who knew something about my torn up house. It was such a strange thing, to walk into a place you were so used to, only to see it look so much different from how you left it.

"Clary, Hi, its Jace." oh... Jace. He sounded strangely startled, like something had shocked him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, somehow knowing that something was.

"Well, it's just, my house it's like..." Oh, was someone in his house too? That would be strange, considering that he and I both had strange powers. Unless, someone knew?

"Is all torn up?" I asked, "Like someone searched through everything?" If it was, that was very weird. Someone had to have known, but I have no clue who. I have never discussed it, i'm sure he hasn't. We never talked about it in Taki's, so how could anyone know? Unless they were the reason we were like this...

"Yea, yours is too?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes. It's strange isn't it? Like someone was looking for something concerning the two of us. You haven't... told anybody have you?" I asked him, just wanting answers.

"No, but why and how would anyone know?" He asked and I didn't know how to answer. I wonder if we got our power in the same way?

"When did you find out that you could read thoughts?" I asked him and I was shocked by his reply.

"Almost 10 years ago." He said and I nodded, that was when I did too. August 12th to be exact.

"Strange. I was the same way." I said and he sighed. I've always thought it was strange to be able to read thoughts, but finding this out, everything is so much more strange. My phone vibrates, signaling an incoming call, probably my mom.

"Sorry Jace, but i've got a call coming in." I say, and he says bye and hangs up. I answer the call without checking the caller ID, and I am shocked when it isn't my mother. It's a man, and I have no clue who.

"Hello Clarissa. I've been waiting for you and Jonathon to meet." the voice says, and I feel as if I recognize the sound. I furrow my brows, wondering who it could be until they speak again.

"Just remember my dearest Clarissa, i am always watching." The voice says and I prepare to hang up, until what he says next stops me.

"Just remember," the man says. "Your father loves you." and he hangs up.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm quite proud of the story in this chapter. Your going to find out a lot... everything is going rob start making sense... Don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

I waited nervously for my mother to get home. I was almost positive that it was my father on the phone, if only mom was there to confirm my suspicions. I was getting a bit nervous without my mom here, especially after what has happened.I would've staryed cleaning up the mess, but mom had to see it all. I began to doze off after a bit of waiting, but the sound of the garage door opening startled me out of sleep. I stood up, waiting for my mom to walk in, and when she did, her hands flew to her mouth, and she dropped the bags she had in her arms.

"What the hell?" she nearly whispered and I looked at her, not knowing how to answer. She looked at me and I decided to tell her everything.

I told her everything, from the start of my 'mind reading' to when I got home. When I was finished, she was just staring at me, shock and disbelief clearly on her face.

"Prove it." she said, and I undersstood. I probably wouldn't believe someone, even if it was my child, if they flare out told me that they had been able to read minds since they were 7. "Tell me what i am thinking about right now." She told me, and as I opened my mind to her thoughts, she was thinking about how great some Mu Shu Pork would be after all of this craziness was solved. I repeated to her what I heard in her mind and she gasped in shock.

"I don't believe it." She said, "he actually did it, he said he would, but I never thought..." What? Who said he would what? Mom was mumbling on and on now, about how she should've have stopped him, how she couldn't believe he actually figured it out.

"Mom? Who are you talking about?" I asked her, confused. She looked at me, somewhat apologetically.

"I'm sorry I never told you any of this stuff earlier." She said.

"What stuff?" I asked her, not knowing if this had something to do with the house being torn up, or my mind reading 'power'.

"Just, promise not to inturrupt me when I'm telling you all of this." She said and I nodded, excited, but also nervous to hear what she had to say.

"When you were young, your father like to... experiment." She began, and I began to think. Experiment how? Like inventions or... "He used to say that he was going to give people powers, give them great abilities. Mind reading was one of the things he talked about most. And you... you had a brother at one point. His name was Jonathon. Jonathon Christopher." I gasped at this point, I couldn't help it. A brother? I couldn't imagine. "When he was young, you were about 2, and he was 4, your father decided to use him as a sort of guinea pig. He liked to use animal blood infused with different medications, drugs, and other strange substances he had developed. Well, he injected one into your brother. I resisted, I wouldn't let him hurt my baby boy, but he restrained me."

I was shocked. My father was more of a monster than I thought. Before I learned of my powers, the night before he left us. We figured something out about him. He was breaking the law in many ways. I didn't know how, I just knew he had done some absolute horrible things. People said he was a monster, he hurt people, killed people. I was now going to find out just what he did.

"He tied me to a chair, right where I could see everything happening clearly. He told a syringe full of this thick, pitch black liquid in it. He had multiple syringes full of them. He infected every single one into Jonathon. Jonathon was screaming, Saying that it hurt, it was burning him. He was kicking and punching, as if trying to get away from something, or someone. He was hallucinating. He had his eyes squeezed shut, until all of the sudden he just stopped. He opened his eyes and I was absolutely horrified. His eyes were pitch black, the color of the liquid he injected him with."

"Jonathon began to randomly just sit and do nothing for periods of time. He wouldnt breathe, he wouldn't move at all. I thought he had died each time. My baby boy, he was gone. Replaced by some demon. He would do horrible things, Valentine would bring home a bird or a frog or some sort of creature. Jonathon would grin and just play with it. Torture it. And I had to watch. I would've left him in a heartbeat, I should've. But I knew that if I left, he would find a way to hurt you."

"After about 3 weeks of this, something horrible happened. Jonathon was sitting on a chair, when suddenly he started seizing. He was foaming at the mouth and his eyes were filling with blood. He was bleeding from his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth." Mom sobbed and I put a hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Jonathon was dying, and honestly, it was better that him loving how he was. He began to literally go insane. He was screaming at everything. Attacking stuff and eventually to grabbed a knife. He swung it around, and he hit my shoulder." She pulls up her sleeve, muffling a sob. There is a long faded scar across her shoulder.

"He kept swinging the knife around, the. he screamed. And oh my god, it was the most horrible sound I had heard in my life. He turned the knife on himself... My baby, he plunged the knife deep into his own chest and he... he laughed. He laughed at his own death. He fell to the ground, laughing hysterically. I saw him die. The black left his eyes as he died, until his eyes were the vibrant green they were before your father destroyed him." My father was a horrible man, how could someone experiment on a child like that! Especially your own child!

"I had to stay with him, I had to. I know he would've found a way to hurt you if I left. But now that you've told me this, I know that he kept experimenting. I guess he eventually succeeded. The night before he was arrested and put in prison, he showed me something, it was a vial, with a little bit of a vibrant gold liquid in it. Little did I know, that he had injected this into my baby girl. And another little boy. Jace Herondale. Jonathons best friend." I gasped, it was horrible, but it began to all make sense.

"Clarissa, tell me, what color are Jace's eyes?" She asked me and I gasped.

"Gold." I said, "Vibriant gold..." I told her and she nodded.

"He must've injected Jace with more than you, he must not have wanted your eyes to change color, but Clary, when Jace came home that day, his parents got suspicious. They began to bring him to doctors, ask if it was normal for his eyes to change color like that. Then, almost 2 years later, when Jace was 10. His parents asked Valentine, who was in prison. The next day, his parents were found dead, murdered in their own home, with Jace watching. Murdered by Valentines men."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to all of you who have been reviewing. A great big thanks to WeirdACE and marmaids for all of your reveiws!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

2 weeks later

Ive been hanging out with Jace sometimes lately, trying to work up the courage to tell him everything. I've learned to block my mind off, so he can't hear any of my thoughts. We have become friends, and I like it. He is really a nice person under all of the cocky. I just don't know how to tell him. He doesn't know who killed his parents, I didn't want to crush him by telling him. We are sitting on the couch at the Lightwoods house, mansion, really. Jace, Izzy, Alec and I are watching a movie. Alec and Izzy are on one couch, Izzy's head of Alec's chest as she dozes off, bored with watching The Hunger Games. Jace and I are on the other couch, except we don't sit anywhere near eachother. I begin to doze off, no matter my love for the movie, it was one in the morning. I could tell Jace and Alec were tired as well. Alec eventually fell asleep, and Jace told me, through his thoughts, that I should sleep, he knew I was tired. I finally dozed off, to the sound of my favorite movie.

I turn over, someone must've given me a pillow during the night. A very warm pillow. Suddenly the pillow started to move and I opened my eyes, seeing that I indeed did not have a pillow, I was laying on Jace's lap. I looked up at him, he seems so peaceful when he sleeps, vulnerable and young looking. I close my eyes and eventually fall back asleep.

I awaken to the smell of coffee and bacon, my favorite things in the morning. I notice that Jace is no longer acting as my pillow, I have a real pillow now. I see that Izzy is still asleep, Jace and Alec must be making breakfast. I get up and walk towards the kitchen, and distinctly hear music. I walk in to Jace singing along to the radio while Alec stands by the stove looking extremely uncomfortable once he sees me. Jace hasn't seen me yet and I sneak up behind him, he has his eyes closed as he sings. I jump into his back and he stumbles a bit, but regains his footing, instinctively grabbing my legs to hold me steady. _What was that about_? he thinks and I frown.

"That didn't work how I thought it would." I said and saw that Alec had begun to look even more uncomfortable than he had before. Jace released my legs and I took that as a sign to slide off his back.

"Do you forget that I live with Izzy?" He asked and I nodded with understanding. Izzy probably did that all the time. I sat on a stool by the counter and Alec and Jace continued their cooking. Jace grabbed the coffee, and poured himself a cup. I kept glancing at it and he noticed and chuckled a bit.

"Would you like some coffee, Clarissa?" he asked and I nodded enthusiastically as he chuckled some more. He poured me a cup, thankfully filed to the brim, and passed it to me. It thankfully wasn't hot, because I really wanted some coffee. The only thing I was wondering about was how Jace knew I liked my coffee black. Any other time he would've been able to just read my thoughts, but i've been working on blocking off my mind. I've also now been able to block out Izzy and Jace's thoughts, but not Alec's, which I felt bad about. I had heard some things from him that are kind of private. Alec was gay, and Izzy knew, but he didn't think Jace did, but he probably did, because he could read thoughts too. He was also seeing a guy name Magnus, who was apparently very sparkly.

"How did you know I liked black coffee?" I asked him and he smirked at me.

"Your soul. It's black, like the coffee. Well, if you even have a soul." He said and I nodded, it was true, and something I actually said frequently. Jace turned away and went back to making pancakes, delicious.

Izzy walked in a little while later, looking great as always. I wish I could wake up every day looking that good. I just looked like rats infested my hair as I slept. At least I looked fine this morning. She yawned and sat down a few seats away from me.

"It's already 10, hurry up and get me food! I'm going to miss my date at 3 if I don't have eat within the next hour." She said and Alec and Jace scoffed.

"Izzy," Alec said, "You don't need 4 hours to get ready for a date, your gorgeous." Alec said and Izzy stared at him as if he knew nothing at all.

"Of course I need 4 hours! I haven't even picked out an outfit!" Jace opens his mouth to retort, but Izzy interupts him "Don't you think about commenting Jonathon Christopher." Izzy said and I froze. Jonathon Christopher? Jace has the same name as my brother. This shocked me to the core, but my thoughts were inturrupted by Alec.

"Who are you going on this date with?" Alec asked, going into protective big brother mode. I have to admit, I was curious too.

"Simon, Simon Lewis." She said and I gaped at her. Simon? My Simon? There had to be a mistake, Simon could not talk to girl, let alone go out with a gorgeous one. Girls had always avoided Simon like the plauge, and he avoided them too, knowing he couldn't flirt to save his life.

"Like my Simon?" I asked and she looked confused and kind of hurt.

"You mean you and Simon are together?" She asked and I looked at her, disgusted by the idea. Simon was like a brother to me. Sure at one point he thought he was in love with me, and we tried the whole dating thing. Let me just tell you, it did not work out, Sure he liked me, but I was honestly quite disgusted. We didn't talk at all during that time, except for when he told me he loved me, and when we decided it was too weird.

"No! No! That's disgusting, honestly revolting, ew." I said and she looked a bit relieved, but confused nonetheless. I decided to further explain myself, "Simon is my best friend, has been my whole life." I told her and she nodded in understanding.

"So you are the Clary he told me about. I'm surprised I didn't put 2 and 2 together before!" She said and I nodded.

A few minutes later, we were eating delicious pancakes. They were seriously the best pancakes I had ever had. Each bite was like heaven exploding on my tongue. Yea, I was hungry.

After we had finished eating, Izzy decided I had to help her find an outfit. I knew Izzy was a bit crazy when it came to fashion. I decided to get Jace to save me.

"Jace!" I yelled, "Save me from Izzy's torture!" I yelled and he just laughed devilishly at me.

"I have been through that kind of torture before Fireball, i'm not about to experience it again." He was no help. I glared at him as Izzy dragged me to her room to help her get ready for the next 4 hours. We walked into her room and I was instantly overwhelmed.

So. Much. Pink. Her bedsheets were pink, her carpet was pink, it was all pink. It was a mess also. Where my room was plain, with white walls and carpet, though I had drawn all over the white walls, it was like an empty canvas full of opportunities. Izzy's room was definitely a change from what I was used to.

Izzy sat me down on her bed, and walked into her closet. She put on many different outfits, asking me which one Inthink Simon would like best.

"Izzy, Simon will like whatever you think suits you best." I told her and she nodded and mumbled an ok under her breath, walking back into her closet. She walked back out wearing something very different from all of the other outfits she was wearing. She wore a pair of leggings and a teil shirt, with a long silver necklace. She wore her usual 7 inch heels, in a metallic silver this time. I nodded my approval, it was so much more casual than the rest, yet it suited her perfectly.

She walked into the bathroom to grab her hair products and makeup, and I got an unexpected call from Simon. Asking for fashion advice. What a coincidental moment. I told him where I was and he gapes at me.

"Your friends with the most gorgeous girl I have ever met, and you hadn't even introduced me to her?" He asked and I laughed.

"I'll give you the same advice I gave Izzy, She will like whatever you think suits yourself best." He thanked me and hung up, and Izzy walked out, in the process of putting a silver hoop earring in.

"Who was that?" She asked and I laughed.

"Simon, ironically enough, he was asking for fashion advice." I told her and she smiled, I could tell she liked him. She walked over to her vanity, sat down and began to do her hair. She curled it into beautiful, elegant curls that went perfect with her outfit.

She began to do her makeup, keeping it simple, not wanting to ruin the casually beautiful look that she had going on. She put on some neutral eyeshadow, mascara, and some light lip stick. By the time she was done, it was 2:30. We walked downstairs and Jace and Alec were standing in the kitchen, laughing. They looked shocked when they saw Izzy.

"Seriously? I've never seen you look that causal to go somewhere!" Jace exclaimed and Izzy hit him upside the head. He frowned and rubbed his head in the spot that her hand hit and I grinned at Izzy.

Simon arrived at 3, and he and Izzy left. Alec left not soon after them, mumbling some excuse about going to to the park, but really he was going to see Magnus. Which left Jace's and I here completely alone. I decided that I should at least tell him something. Maybe start small.

"Want to play 20 questions?" I asked, wanting it to be kind of discreet. He looked at me strangely, like he wasn't expecting me to talk to him.

"Sure." He said and I nodded, beginning with a simple question.

"Favorite color?" I asked and he rolled his eyes at me.

"So simple." He muttered. "Gold, of course, have you seen me?" He says and I scoff.

"Green." I say and he nods.

"Favorite food?" he asked and i rolled my eyes back at him, mucking him.

"So simple," I say teasingly and he smirks "Pancakes of course." I say and he nods.

"Mu Shu Pork." He says, which is what he got at Taki's when we went.

"Why do you live with the Lightwoods?" I asked, though I knew the answer, I just wanted to hearn it from him.

He looks somewhat pained as gen answers. "They were killed when I was young," he said, grief clear in his voice. "Some man and a young boy curated into my house one day, they looked so alike. Hair that was white as snow. But they boy had the weirdest eyes. They were pitch black. They came in and the man shot my father first, twice in the chest, once in the head. The young boy took a knife to my mothers heart. I just sat and watched. They restrained me, but never touched me."

"Wow." I said and he nodded slightly. A few seconds later he looked up, the pain gone from his eyes.

"My turn," He says with a glint in his eyes. I nod, encouraging him to go on.

I am somewhat shocked when he says, "Will you go on a date with me?"

 **Dont forget to review:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't like this chapter as much... but i've gotta write ones like this, so I can set up what is going to happen eventually. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I appreciate it! I am going to update once a day, if I can, unless there are days like 2 days ago, when I post 4 chapters...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

I laugh at Jace, not taking him seriously, though he looks perfectly seriously. I look at him, looking for some sign that he is joking, because he has to be. He looks as if he is expecting an answer and I'm a bit shocked.

"Wait, are you being serious?" I ask him and he nods, no sign of joking in his eyes. He nods, and my eyes widen, Jace is asking me out? On a date? I mean, I think he is pretty cool, but i've never thought of going out with him. Okay, that's a lie. I have thought about it, a lot actually. And can anyone really blame me? He is seriously gorgeous. I just wish I could draw him, and not just from my memory, with him modeling or something.

"Hmm..." I said, pretending to contemplate my answer, though I knew what i was going to say. Izzy will probably hate me, and I know not to get into anything serious, no matter how much we like eachother, I know his reputation.

"Only if you... let me draw you." I say and he raises his eyebrows, as if that's an unrealistic request.

"Let you.. draw me." He says like it wasn't clear and I nod. He smirks at me and I suddenly somewhat regret my desicion. He was never going to let me live this down.

"Alright." He said, nodding. "Do you want me to model naked?" He asked and I hit his arm, my face burning, probably as red as a tomato.

"No." _Sure_ I thought, my mind betraying me. Thank god I could block off my mind from intruders like him. "Just do whatever. Just be normal." I told him and he looked thoughtful for a moment.

He looked up at me curiously, "You want me to do something i'm very comfortable doing?" He asked and I nodded. "I'll be back." He told me and dashed to his room. I grabbed my sketchbook and a pencil from my bag. Jace walked back into the room, holding something that surprised me.

He had a guitar, I wouldn't really expect him to be the 'musical' type of guy. He seemed like he would be more into football or another sport. He sat on the couch as I sat across from him, preparing to draw. He looked at me for a moment, shook his head slightly, and looked down to his guitar. He began to pluck at the strings, playing a beautiful song.

Then he did something I really didn't expect, he started to sing. He had a beautiful voice, it flowed like honey, and I never wanted him to stop. Once I got over my initial shock, I began to draw.

I drew him exactly as I saw him, playing his guitar with an expression I couldn't quite place. He held te guitar gently, and looked at it like it was an old friend. His hair was covering his face slightly, covering one of his eyes. Once I was done drawing, he had just started his 4th song. I gave him no sign that I was done, I just watched him as he played.

I heard a door open, and in came Izzy. I saw her walk by, she looked into the room, looking utterly shocked. She smiled a little, and walked to her room. I wondered what that was about. Jace hadn't noticed her, he was to concentrated on his playing. I didn't recognise the song he was playing, and when he was done, I asked him about it.

 _What was that song_? I thought, opening my mind to him. I don't know why, but I liked communicating with him through our thoughts. It seemed to make it more special, made it seem like we were close.

 _I wrote it myself_. He thought and I nodded, still a bit shocked. This seemed like a perfect moment to tell him what I knew about his parents, but I couldn't. I couldn't make him hate me like that. I knew it was my father that did that, not me, but he would be mad that I lied. We had been getting closer over the last week or so, we talked whenever I was with Izzy. Sometimes when he was in the other room, and I was with Izzy, Jace would tell me something funny and I would start laughing. Izzy always looked at me like I was crazy, and I had to think of some stupid excuse.

Jace and I looked at eachother, but didn't say anything. Suddenly, he said, "So, that date?" And I rolled my eyes.

"When?" I asked him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Now." He replied and then it was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Now? And what are we going to do on this date?" I asked him and he smirked at me, there is no way he could already have something planned. He said nothing, but grabbed my hands and pulled me off the couch with him. He led me through the house, to the garage. What I saw in there excited me. A motorcycle! Jace had a motorcycle! I had always wanted to ride a motorcycle, I could only hope that's what we were going to ride. Jace led me to the motorcycle and I gasped in excitement.

"No need to be scared, Fireball." He told me and I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"I'm not scared-" I said.

"Tut, tut." He told me, smirking. "No need to get so defensive." I think he actually thought I was scared, which I was not. I wanted to drive.

"No, I'm seriously not scared," I told him, grinning. "I'm excited." I purred and I ran my hand along the machine. I swung my leg over it and grinned at him again. "Can I drive?" I asked, and he looked genuinlly shocked.

 _You never cease to amaze me Fireball_. He thought and I smirked at him. _Can I drive_? I thought, _Can I please_? I thought, pouting at him. I could see his resolve crumbling, nobody could resist my puppy dog eyes, not even Jace. He nodded and I yelled in excitement. He began to show me the basics, how to drive, how I need to balance myself, stuff like that. He opened the garage door and told me to slowly drive out. I pushed the gas, and I flew out of the garage, Jace yelling after me. I heard the garage door close and I stopped, and looked back at Jace.

He looked at me like I was a child he had given up trying to control. He walked up to the motorcycle and swung his leg over, situating himself behind me. He grabbed my hips and it felt like wherever he touched there was electricity shooting across my skin. I ignored the strange tingle, and the intamite position we were in, and began to drive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reveiw!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Jace guided me, he told me when to turn, when to go straight. I had no clue where we were going, I had rarely been in this part of Alicante. When we finally came to a stop, I officially had no clue where we were. We were a little ways out of town, at a place I had never seen, a mansion.

There was a path leading to the door, with trees on either side. The door had a symbol on it, birds in flight. It matched the ring that Jace always wore. instead of knocking on the door like I expected him to, he just walked right in. I wonder what the place was and why we were here I ignored my questions, and walked in after him, closing the door behind myself.

"This," Jace stated, "Is my home, where I grew up." I looked around, and noticed that the ring on his finger was probably his family ring. He began to show me the house, room by room. Except there was one room that we skipped entirely, we just walked around to the stairs next to it. I peeked inside the room through a small opening and I had to stifle a gasp.

The room was stained in blood. The blood of his parents, blood that my father and brother had shed. And these stairs, I realized, are where Jace hid, and had to watch his parents be murdered in front of his eyes. I was glad when we could walk up the stairs, away from that room. How Jace could even stand to be here, I don't know.

The first room upstairs was his bedroom, which was quite similar to his room at the Lightwood's. Everything was white, white walls, white carpet, white everything, except this room had a fine layer of dust. We looked through the rests of the manor, but when we got into his parents bedroom, he grabbed something off of the dresser. I didn't see what it was, but I decided not to bother him about it.

"Well, that's it." He told me, looking a bit pained, just from being in here. I could tell he hadn't been here in a while, judging from the dust covering every available surface.

"It's beautiful." I told him and he looked a bit relieved. Why, I don't know. He reached for my hand, and I let him take it.

"I have to get out of here," He told me, looking stressed, "too many memories." He explained and I nodded. I led him through the. maze of hallways, finally reaching the door, and I pulled him out.

He let his head fall, the memories overwhelming him. He began to breathe hard, and look around like he was scared of something, I think he was having a panic attack.I grabbed his face in my hands, cupping his cheeks, and I looked at his eyes.

"Jace," I said, not likening seeing someone so strong look so weak. "Look at me." I told him and his eyes snapped to mine. His breathing began to slow, we slid to the ground sitting on his knees, me sliding down along with him. He calmed down eventually and let his head rest on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said and I shook my head.

 _It's ok_. I thought and he smiled a bit. I was glad that it was him who I had this connection with, but it was also horrible. I was dreading the day that I would have to tell him about my father and brother. I don't want him to hate me.

He looked my in the eyes, with such a tender expression, it made my heart race. He leaned forward and pressed him lips to mine briefly, and then leaned back, looking at me with that same caring expression.

He grabbed my hand, and stood us up. We walked towards the woods behind his house, now fully recovered from his panic attack. He led me on a path through the trees, until we reached a small clearing. There was a small, but beautiful pond. It was clear, is undisturbed, and it was perfect. There was a small bench before a tree, and he led me over too it. It had initials on it, JCM and JCH, written in the writing of little kids. I was dreading what it meant.

"Me and my best friend did this when we were 4." he told me and I closed my eyes tightly, he and Jonathon were best friends. "His name was Jonathon Christopher, same as me." He said and I nodded stiffly. "The next day, I never heard from him again. I have seen pictures of him, with me. He had the same white hair as the men who killed my parents. I never thought that it could've been him who killed them, but now, i'm not sure. The boy who killed them had black eyes, and this boy had green eyes."

"Jace," I said, pain evident in my voice, he looked at me and I kept my eyes away from his face. "Jonathon, he was my brother."

Jace's expression turned stony. He turned away from me, and walked out of the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

**A shoutout to my friend Kenzi who** **inspired this story by showing me some writing prompts. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time... don't hate me...writers block sucks.**

 **Jace's POV**

I had to get away from Clary. I can read her thoughts, for Gods sake, and I didn't know this. This is big. My old best friend, the murderer of my parents, is the sister of the girl I am beginning to fall for. There was probably more involved in what she hasn't told me, and I just didn't want to know. I know that their father was an odd man. I sometimes heard my parents talking in the night, in the weeks that led up to their death. I heard them talking about me, how apparently they had noticed some strange things. I don't really remember these times, but apparently my eyes used to be blue, like my parents eyes, and at one point I came home with golden eyes. I don't remember how or why my eyes changed, I was always told it was some sort of genetic thing once I asked about it for the first time.

But I knew it was because of something else. In the last week before their death, they began to tell eachother their suspicions that it was that man who did something to me. Valentine Morgenstern, who I have now found out is Clary's father. I don't know if he did anything to me, I don't remember, but it would make sense. Especially with Clary being his daughter, since she had the mind 'powers' too.

I'm glad I figured this out before I put all of my trust in her, and fell completely in love. She would've probably done something horrible, like her father. Though she seems like she would never do something like that, I don't want her to break me. _To love is to destroy, and to be loved, is to be destroyed_ , I reminded myself. I began to run, going towards the one spot where I knew nobody would bother me, or think to look for me. I went to the club.

I knew I was a player. I knew I played with girls hearts, I enjoyed it to, that is, u till Clary came along. Now she was all I could think about. But I knew how to get her off my mind.

I was planning to get completely shitfaced drunk, and hook up with someone. I would probably find some random fake girl, and use her for the night. As long as it gets Clary off my mind.

I walk into the club, the bodygaurd out front recognizing me immediately. The music makes a pounding feeling flood my body and I walked towards the bar. I ordered 7 shots, and downed them all, taking one off the tray at a time. The bartender gave me a concerned look and I glared he held up his arms and backed up. I looked down at the empty tray and look up at the bartender.

"Give me more." I tell him an he gives me an incredulous look.

"Listen here buddy, you've had a few drinks here before, but you've never drank this much. You must be having problems." He said and I began to grow agitated. "Did a girl finally hurt you instead of you hurting them?" I slammed my hand on the table and looked at him angrily. He sulked back to the drinks and grabbed me more shots, not wanting to provoke me further. I throw back the shots and feel the burning of the alcohol as it goes down my throat. I reach for another, only to have it pulled away by the bartender, who then gives me a warning look.

"I will not let you get drunk out of your mind in my club." He told me and I scowled, but in the back of my mind, I knew he was right. I turn and look astound, though everything is fuzzy, and I see a few readheads around the dance floor. Although, I notice, none of them are my readhead. I get off my stool, and begin to walk towards the dance floor. Usually I can hold my alchohal quite well, but with how much i'be had, even I was stumbling, I walk towards the dancefloor, tripping over people's feet in the way. I step onto the floor, and suddenly there are girls leading me deeper into the crowd of people.

I look around the floor for the nearest redhead, and as she turned, I looked away, horrified. It was Clary, and she was dancing with another guy. I turned away and I saw the girl standing closest to me, I think her name was Aline, and I pulled her into me. I smashed my lips into hers, kissing her fiercely, trying to make Clary jealous.

I pulled away and turned away from her and looked around. Clary was still dancing, she hadn't even noticed me. Infuriated at her, I turned around to search for another girl. I saw yet another redhead and as she looks up at me, I turn away quickly, looking for the other redhead. They both look exactly like Clary. I look around frantically, and see more redheads with Clary's face. I just couldn't get her out of my head, and I hated it.

Everything goes fuzzy for a moment and I begin to walk away from all of the people. I shook my head and looked around, now all of the readheadsbhad differnet faces. I began to walk off the dance floor, trying to get away from all of the moving bodies. I run into someone, they have a small, petite frame, almost like-

"Jace?" Clary asks and I blink at her, trying to clear my head. My vision goes fuzzy one again, and the small part of my brain that is not influenced by alchohal realizes that I may have drank a bit too much.

I stumble and she reaches to touch my shoulder and steady me. When her hand touches my shoulder I feel the spark that they talk about in book and movies. It's as if her touch triggers reactions from me that I never knew were there. I jerk away from her touch and the movement makes my head spin. I try to steady myself as I feel myself begin to sway. My vision begins to get fuzzy, and the last thing I see before everything goes black, is Clary's concerned eyes as she reaches out to me.

 **Clary POV**

I should have known he would've run.I would've run too, figuring out something like that from someone who you were beginning to trust, especially when they could read your thoughts. I just didn't know where he would go. I know he loves music, he always used to play the piano, but he hasn't since his parent were murdered.

He must have gone somewhere he could forget, somewhere to let out his frustration and confusion. I know his style, he was a player, he slept around a lot, and with what i knew, he would probably be at the club getting drunk off his mind and finding a random chick to hook up with.

I began to run in the direction of the nearest club I knew of. I was a bit worried about how he would react, I knew he would take it quite badly. As I ran, the club became visible and I was a bit dissapointed to see a security guard standing out front. I decided to use the advantage of surprise and I dashed towards him.

He wasn't expecting me to dash under his arm like I did, and he wasn't able to stop me. The pulsing of the beat hit my ears and I cringed, I hated clubs. I knew he would've gone to the bar first, so I began to walk towards towards the counter.

The bartender looked me up and down before meeting my eyes. "What can I get you, sweetheart?" he asked and I shook my head at him.

"Have you seen a guy in here looking to get very drunk?" He nodded right away, seeming to know immediately who I was talking about.

"Jace." he said and I nodded, Jace must come here often. "I stopped him after like 10 shots and it didn't make him to happy. He stormed off towards the dance floor." I nodded and thanked him as I turned around, trying to see over people's heads to see Jace. It was t working so i turned around and grabbed the nearest barstool. I pulled it away from the counter and climbed onto it, needing a better veiw. I stood on it and looked around the club.

I saw golden hair, and I immediately knew it was Jace. He was looking around the room, almost frantically it seemed like. He suddenly turned and began to walk off, seeming to stumble a bit. I hopped off the stool and rushed in the dorection he was headed.

I pushed through the crowd of people, mumbling an apology to every person I had to shove out of my way. I looked around for Jace until I saw him stumbling in my direction.

"Jace?" I asked asI turned towards him and I saw him falter slightly. He wobbled and I reached out to his shoulder, steadying him. It felt as if there was a small spark that shot up my hand when I touched him. I ignored it and looked at him, wondering what he was feeling towards me right now. He probably hated me after what i've put him through. He begins to sway and I reach out to him, just in time to make sure he doesn't hit the ground to hard when he passes out.


	11. Chapter 11

**I will try to start updating soon again... I'm a bit busy right now but I will try my best... there will probably be an update at least twice a week. I've started to like writing in Jace's POV...**

 **Jace POV**

The first thing I registered when I woke up was the intense pounding in my head. I groaned and rolled over, digging my face into the pillow, trying to get the pounding to stop. I heard a giggle from behind me as I rolled over again and I sat up quickly. An intense bolt of pain shot through my head as I sat up and I held my hands up to my face. I cracked my eyes open a bit, resisting the urge to shut them and get away from the light. I opened my eyes to see Clary at the entrance of my room looking hesitant but amused. Her amused expression dissapeared when she saw me look around. I wasn't sure why she was so hesitant around me, I must've done something last night. I ignored the pain I was feeling and I began to think about what happened last night.

I remembered bringing Clary to my spot and we were having a good time until she ruined everything. I glared at her as I remembered what she had told me.

"Get out." I told her and she nodded, but she didn't make a move to leave.

"I know, I understand that you probably hate me now, but just let me explain-" I was baffled, she wanted to explain! What was there to explain? She was the family of a murderer, she probably just wanted to hurt me too.

"Explain? You want to explain?" I asked her, my viicebraising with each word. "Explain this, _Clarissa_. Explain to my why you didn't tell me that your family murdered my parents before we became friends." I asked her and she looked at me, begging me to understand.

"I didn't find out right away! My mom had to explain everything to me, I swear I didn't know." She said and I shook my head, I couldn't deal with this right now.

"Get out and don't come back. Don't call me, don't text me, don't even think about contacting me at all. She flinched at my harsh words and nodded, pressing her lips together. She turned around, looking grim and she left, slamming the front door after her. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding, and I fell back onto my bed.

 **Clary POV**

 _Don't even think about contacting me at all._ The words rang in my head, echoing over and over. I had finally met someone who I could relate too. I had finally realized that I wasn't some insane freak. And then I had to go and ruin it with my past. I ran out of the building, trying to suppress my sobs.

It wasn't just the fact that Jace just broken off anything that had happened between us that made me feel like this. It was the fact that my past was once again coming back to bite me in the ass. Everything would be fine if my father would've been normal and not messed with my brother.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, the other hand held to my mouth, trying to hold back my sobs. I dialed a number I knew by heart and held the phone up to my ear. The phone rang once before they picked up and I let out a shaky breath.

"Biscuit!" The voice said and I let out another small sob.

"Magnus." I said. One of my best friends. We have known eachother since we were toddlers. We both had a similar past, both having an insane father.

"Oh Biscuit," he said as I sobbed into the phone. I sunk down onto the curb, sitting on the edge of it. "What's wrong?" He asked and I took a deep breath.

"Can you pick me up?" I asked him, reciting Jace's adress into the phone.

"I'll be there in 5 Biscuit." He told me and I nodded, though he couldn't see me. I knew Magnus lived farther away than that, but when his friends needed him, he would do anything. Like I need him right now. I sat on the curb for the next 5 minutes, sobbing into my hands, ignoring everyone.

I suddenly felt a soft tap on my shoulder and I looked up, expecting to see Magnus, but instead seeing a boy around my age. He had black hair and dark eyes that were scanning my face with concern.

"Are you okay?" he said, a slight British accent lacing his voice. I nodded, a bit shocked at his kindness.

"Yea," I lied, "I'm fine." I said a bit shakily and he looked me in the eyes.

"No your not," he observed. "Boyfriend trouble?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No," I wish it was something that simple. " I don't have a boyfriend, there's just some crap going on right now and I-"

"It's okay," he interrupted. "You don't have to explain, I understand." I nodded, thankful for his kindness. Suddenly I heard a honking next to me and I jumped, looking up to see Magnus in the drivers seat looking at me a bit confused.

"I'm sorry," I told him and he nodded, "My friend is here to pick me up." I got up off the curb to leave and he grabbed my wrist.

"Wait," he said, "Let me give you my number." he said and I handed him my phone. He quickly punched in his number and handed it back to me. "I'm Sebastian by the way." He told me softly.

"Clary." I said and he released my hand. I turned away from him, tucking my phone back into my pocket. I walked up to Magnus's car, him still looking at me with confusion, then looking from me to Sebastian. I opened the passenger side door and looked at him as I sat down. Before he could ask me what was wrong, which I could tell he wanted to, I began to speak.

"You know how I never knew what my father did that was so crazy?" I asked him and he nodded slightly, silently urging me to continue speaking. "Well now I know." I told him and his eyes widened a fraction. "Let me start here: There is something i've been keeping from you..." I began.

I explained everything. By the time I was done, Magnus was looking at me incredulously. It was hard to shock Magnus, but I had done it. I explained everything to him, what it was like to grow up thinking I was crazy, my father, and everything about Jace.

"Wow. That's more messed up than my shitty past." He told me and I laughed a little, swatting his arm lightly.

"Magnus, shut up." I told him and he chuckled. He began to drive towards his apartment, knowing I would rather go there than to my own house.

Suddenly Magnus stopped and I looked at him, wondering why we had stopped.

"Umm, Magnus?" I asked, "Why did you stop?" He looked at me like it was obvious and I looked gave him a look.

"Well, there is a gorgeous man working at Java Jones right now." He said pointing out the window. You could see someone with dark hair though the window with their back turned to us. When he turned around I began to laugh at Magnus.

He looked at me as if I was the crazy one, "That's Izzy's brother, Alec." I told him and his eyes lit up. "Yay! You can Introduce me!" he said and I rolled my eyes, opening the door and hopping to the ground. We walked together into Jace Jones and walked to the register.

Alec turned around and looked at me, then to Magnus with a curious gaze.

"Hi Alec," I began, "This is my friend Magnus."

 **I don't know if I like this chapter but whatever! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing***

 **Clary POV**

I felt my phone vibrate against my leg and I reached into my pocket. I dug my phone out and turned it on, seeing a text from Sebastian. We had been texting a lot recently, and I liked him a lot. We were planning on going out tonight, but I didn't know where. I should probably call Izzy to help find me an outfit, even though the date wasn't for a few hours.

I dialed her number, and held the phone to my ear as it rang

 **Izzy: Italics Clary: Normal**

" _Hello_?"

Hey, Izzy!"

" _Hey Clare, what's up?_ "

"Nothing, ok don't freak out, but I have a date with Sebastian and I nemeses you to get me an outfit."

"Oh my God Clary why didn't you tell me sooner! I'll be there in 10." I cringed at the sound of Izzy sceaming. It was even louder through the phone then when she was right in front of you. I set the phone down and sat on the couch and began to wait for Izzy. I was sketching Sebastian when she walked in and I heard her squeal and I cringed.

"Is that Sebastian?" she asked and I nodded, a bit confused at why she was so excited. "He is so hot!" she yelled and I rolled my eyes, setting down my sketchbook. She grabbed my wrist and forcefully pulled me off the couch. Sure, Izzy was a bit of a 'girly girl' but she was considerably strong when she wanted to be. She dragged me along into my room.

"We only have 7 hours, we have to hurry. I gasped at her, usually I threw together an outfit in the last 30 minutes. She walked up to my closet and threw it open. She began pulling clothes to the side, as if looking for something certain. She groaned in exasperation when she had looked through all of it.

"You don't have anything good!" She complained and I laughed.

"I can just wear jeans or whatever Izzy. It doesn't really matter.

Izzy groaned. "You don't understand. We need to get you something. Something sexy." She told me and I knew what was coming. We were going shopping.

After about the 10th store we went through, it had been an hour and a half. Izzy really liked to shop. She began to drag me into the next store, and I reluctantly followed, seeing an assortment of many colors and styles of dresses. Most of them very short and revealing.

Izzy walked over to a rack covered in short party dresses, and I wanted to say no, but i knew Izzy wouldn't listen to my pleas. She grabs a few dresses and shoves me into the small dressing room, barking at me to try them on. I roll my eyes and grab the first dress off the pile. It was blood red, and it went down to mid thigh. It was right and hugged what little curves I had. It had triangle shaped cutouts on the sides and in the back. I walked out of the room and saw Izzy sitting on the small bech, waiting for me. She looked up at me and stared at the dress thoughtfully.

I didn't like it, it was too revealing for my tastes. After a minute of debating, Izzy shook her head.

"No. I can tell you hate it, go try the next one." She told me and I nodded, relieved. I walked back into the dressing room and grabbed the next one. It was black, and it looked very, very short. It went almost halfway down my thighs, and hugged my curves perfectly, giving the impression that I actually had curves. I liked this one, it made me feel like I didn't have the body of a child, yet it wasn't as revealing as the others. I smiled a bit at my reflection in the mirror, and walked out. Izzy looked up at me and grinned at my expression. She quickly scanned the dress and nodded.

"I knew I picked this one for a reason." She said, and we walked up to the checkout. As the lady at the register began to ring me up, Izzy began to grab her purse. I held my hand in front of her and gave her a stern look.

"It's my dress, i'm paying." I told her and she swatted my hand away.

"No." She said sternly. "I have a membership, it's cheaper for me anyways." I rolled my eyes and gave in. The cashier smiled a bit and when she said the price, and my eyes widened. Izzy waved me off and payed, though I was still a bit shocked. We walked out to her car and headed home.

3 hours later, it was 7:30, Seb was picking me up at 8. Izzy was doing the finishing touches on my hair, curling it a bit, just enough so it still looked natural. She had given me a neutral colored lipstick, and a dark smokey eye, and she said I didn't need anything else, because apparently, I had a flawlessl complection. When she finished curling my hair, she stepped back from me. She looked over me, head to toe, but gasped when she saw my feet.

"Shoes!" She screeched. "We forgot shoes!" She ran into my closet once again, and began to frantically look around. She suddenly ran out, as I was trying to suppress my laughter, and she looked at me mischeviously. "I have the perfect pair in my car. Stay here." She ordered me and she rushed out of the room. she ran out the front door, and to her car, and when she came back, I groaned at her choice of shoes.

I had seen these before. They were black thigh-high boots that were made of some silky feeling material. They had a 5 inch heel on them, unlike Izzy's usual 7 inch. I reluctantly slid them on and zipped them up, when the doorbell rang. Izzy nodded her approval and I headed to the door.

I opened the door to Seb, who wast standing on the doorstep. "So I guess plans changed and we are-" He cut off when his eyes rose and he saw me. "Wow." he said simply, causing my cheeks to burn. I wish I didn't blush at every little thing. He snapped out of his daze, and continued. "Anyways, we were supposed to go to a resturaunt, but they apparently cancelled our reservation, so I thought that we could go to Pandemonium instead, and you are dressed perfectly for clubbing!" Sebastian was wearing dark jeans and a blue shirt.

As I stepped out of the house and pulled the door closed, Sebastian grabbed my hand and led me to his vehicle. He brought me to the passenger side and opened and closed the door for me, then went around to go in on the other side. Pandemonium wasn't to far away, it was only a 5 minute drive.

When we got to Pandemonium, Sebastian once again ran around to open the door for me. I smiled gently at him, and he grabbed my hand. He gently tugged me up to the entrance, and the bouncer let us in upon seeing him. We walked into the club and Sebastian immediately walked towards the bar. We snaked through the bodies surrounding the club, until we reached the counter.

Sebastian ordered himself a drink, before ordering me something I had never heard of. I wasn't looking to get drunk on our first date, though apparently Seb was, so I just sipped at my drink. By the time I was half done with my drink, Sebastian was just finishing his sixth. He was becoming drunk, his thoughts were getting muddled, like they always did when a person was drunk, and he was swaying slightly in his seat.

He got off his seat, and grabbed my hand and roughly tugged me off my seat. I stumbled a bit, and he tugged me out onto the dance floor. "I want to dance." he slurred and I rolled my eyes, if only he could've controlled himself enough not to get wasted. He pulled my to the middle of the dance floor and put his hands possesively on my waist. I gently laid my arms across his shoulders. I was beginning to feel more wary of him as his grip on my hips got tighter. I began to pull away and he just pulled me into him.

He pressed his lips to mine, and I immediately felt that it was wrong. His lips were hard and unyielding, unlike Jace's who's were soft and gentle. He forced his tongu into my mouth, and I put my hands on his chest, trying to push him away. He held me to him tighter and began to walk towards the corner of the room.

He pressed me down onto the couch along the wall and I squirmed around, trying to get away. That only made him kiss me harder. I tried once again to push him off, with no prevail.

"Stop struggling." he growled and began kissing me again, harder. The force was bruising my lips, and I brought my knee up, hitting him in the groin. He groaned in pain and squeezed his eyes shut and I squirmed, trying to get out of the grip he had on my wrists. He opened his eyes again, and there was a fire there, a fire I hadn't seen before. He began to kiss my neck, and I struggled. I knew what he wanted to do, I could hear it in his thoughts.

"Sebastian, stop." I commanded, but he didn't stop. He kissed his way back to my lips, and shoved his tongue into my mouth once again. His hand rested on my lower thigh, and began to rise up under my dress. I squeezed my eyes shut and used one last feeble attempt at pushing him off, but I couldn't.


	13. Chapter 13

**Its not very long, but I think(hope) you'll like it.**

 ***I own nothing***

Sebastian continued to kiss me with a bruising pressure, as his hand crept higher up my thigh. I gave one last feeble attempt at pushing him away from me, with no prevail. I clenched my eyes shut, when suddenly Sebastian was forcefully ripped off of me. I cried out and opened my eyes, wondering who it was that had saved me I was met with striking gold eyes, it was Jace. He was holding Sebastian back by the collar, looking absolutely furious. Sebastian glared at him.

"What the fuck?" He asked angrily. "Put me down! You have not right to pull me away, Clarissa is my girlfriend. SHE BELONGS TO ME!" He screamed, spitting on Jace's face. Jace stood there staring at Sebastian in silent outrage.

"Go to Hell." Jace said, and punched him in the face, causing his head to violently snap back, and knocking him unconscious. Jace looked at Sebastian in disgust and dropped him onto the floor, kicking him once he hit the floor. Jace wound his hands into his hair, looking pained.

I had curled into a small ball on the couch, sobbing and pulling on my hair. Jace stared at me for a moment, before sweeping me off the couch, and into his arms. I grabbed his shirt and sobbed into his chest, and he hugged me close to him, resting his head on top of mine. I could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, mine felt the same. I _heard your thoughts_ , he thought, _and I knew something was wrong._ I sobbed harder, I didn't want to think about it. Jace sighed and held me too him and began walking through the crowd, towards the door. He carried me outside, and I realized that it was raining. He stepped back inside, not wanting to be in the rain. I pushed against his chest and he reluctantly put me down.

My legs wobbled a bit, but I held my ground. "I'm calling you a taxi." He said bluntly, and I nodded, feeling to drained to answer. I squeezed my eyes shut and a few tears leaked through. I sobbed painfully, the son racking my whole body. I fell to the ground sobbing and Jace walked over to me, and hugged me.

"I'll call the police on Sebastian, you don't have to worry-" I sobbed again, he didn't understand.

"Its not that." I said, my voice hoarse. Jace gazed at me in confusion. "You're mad at me..." I said weakly and his eyes hardened.

"Yes, I am mad at you." He said and pulled away from me, causing me to fall backwards. He walked out of the room, "Your taxi should be coming soon." He said coldly and walked out. I made a pained noise and got up, running after him.

"Jace," I yelled weakly. "I need you," I said, just loud enough for him to hear me. He turned around and looked at me angrily.

"You lied to me! You didn't tell me that your family, your blood, were the murderers of my parents!" He shouted, walking towards an alley. I followed him, tears running down my face.

"I know! My family are monsters! I just didn't want _this_ to happen!" I told him and he turned around, and stalked towards me. I walked backwards until my back hit the wall of the alley, and his hands were on the wall on either side of my head, caging me in. His body was pressed against mine, and I could feel the heat rolling off him.

"You didn't want this to happen?!" He said brokenly. "You didn't want me to _hate_ you because your family are murderers? Well too late." He said bluntly and I flinched. I knew he didn't mean that, he couldn't. Not when I lo-

He looked at me furiously. "But God, the things you do to me. The things you make me feel, the things you make me want to do." He said, pain evident in his voice.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him and he looked at me, an intense look of passion in his eyes. Suddenly, he quickly leaned into me, pressing his lips to mine. While our first kiss was soft and sweet, this one was fiery and passionate. It was a tangle of lips and tongue and teeth. He wound his hands into my hair and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him, my hands splayed across his shoulder blades. Our lips moved together in sync, and his hand snaked down to my waist, holding me to him. Tears fell down my face, and I put my hands on the back of his head, pressing my lips to his even harder. His hands slid down to my thighs and he lifted me, wrapping my legs around his waist. I gasped, and he took this as an opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. I kissed him with just as much passion as he kissed me with, and he pulled away and stared at me, shaking his head slightly. His lips went to my neck, and he kissed his way across my collarbone before moving back towards my lips. I didn't know how long we embraced in that alley in the pouring rain, but before I knew it, there was a taxi honking at us. He pulled away from me and rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavily. He kissed me one more time and let me down. We walked out of the alley, and I walked toward the taxi, as he stared after me. I got into the taxi after looking back at him one last time. I shut the door and turned around as the driver drove off. I put my hand against the glass and whispered something I never imagined myself saying to somebody.

 _"I love you."_

 _ **Heheh... I don't know if i'm good at writing scenes like that... Reveiw!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I haven't updated for a while sorry about that... I hate writer's block... I'll try to start updating more often, but it might be a while before I update because I want to start writing ahead a bit. I'm also going to start anther fanfic sometime, It's going to be a TMI/TID crossover.**

 ***All rights to Cassandra Clare***

* * *

 **Jace POV**

The rain poured around me, drenching me even more. I stood on the sidewalk, watching the cab with Clary in it driving away from me. She had her hand resting on the window and was looking back at me. I thought I saw her say something, but I couldn't be sure. For some reason, after knowing Clary for this long, I couldn't tap into her thoughts unless she wanted me too, or was having a moment of 'weakness' like earlier. I couldn't bear to see something like that happening to her, especially since it was my fault.

I was the one who made her get away from me on that day. I was the one who reacted badly and made her go away. I was the one who led her to meet that Sebastian guy. Alec had told me about some guy who he had met and was with Clary. His name was Magnus, he and Alec apparently had been hanging out sometimes, and Magnus had told him what happened that day. Apparently, Clary met that guy after I made her run away, and then Magnus had shown up to pick her up. I guess I really hurt her, and even though I did care about Clary, I just couldn't stand knowing that she knew who had killed my parents. My whole life, I have been trying to figure out why they had been murdered, I blamed myself for it. But just knowing that Clary had been raised by that monster Valentine, I just couldn't deal with it. I just hope Clary isn't anything like him.

I turned back to the club and began to walk towards the entrance purposefully. I pushed past the bouncer and made my way towards the back where I knew Sebastian was laying on the ground passed out. I weaved my way through the club until I saw him groaning in pain on the ground. I made my way over to him and knelt down next to him. He opened his eyes, which I now noticed are completely black. it looks as if his pupils have enlarged to completely cover his eyes. He looked like some sort of monster, he looked like a _demon_. I grabbed him by the collar and sat him up. I looked him in the eyes, trying not to look away and feeling as if he would possess me or something.

He grinned sadistically and began to laugh uncontrollably. I let go of his shirt and pulled my arm away from him as he laughed at me. He put his fingers up to his face, feeling the blood running down it, which made his begin to laugh even harder. He reached out with his bloody fingers and rubbed the blood across my forehead, his laughter stopping, but he kept grinning. His pitch black eyes flashed and he pulled his hands away from my face. He sat on the floor across from me, smirking slightly.

"Where did she go?" He asked curiously, his grin staying in place. He leaned back against the side of the couch.

"Somewhere far away from you," I told him harshly and he frowned jokingly.

"But he wanted her." He stated plainly, laughing slightly. "He was going to let me have her too." I furrowed my brows in thought. Who could he be talking about? Maybe he really was insane. Unless someone really was out to get Clary. I doubted it, though, it's not like anyone had anything against her. I know that it is just Sebastian trying to scare her. He began to laugh again, mumbling about how she should be his and that he wants her. I stand up, wanting to get as far away from this insane man as possible. As I stood up I saw a flash of white hair as Sebastian turned, but I ignored it

* * *

 **Magnus POV**

Chairman Meow was curled up next to me, purring into my ear. I had a meeting with Alec soon, and I had to get up. We were planning on just going out to coffee, but I obviously still had to get ready, I couldn't achieve my amazingly magnificent look without effort. I got up and walked to my closet, throwing things around to find something I liked. I knew Alec didn't like attention, and he usually just wore a sweatshirt and jeans, so of course I had to look great. I grabbed a pair of white skinny jeans and a red t-shirt, and I threw on a black leather jacket with it. I thought Alec would like that I wore something dark colored, even if it was about the only non-colorful thing I owned. I put on my signature eyeliner and smokey eye makeup to help enhance my eyes. I spiked up my hair, adding some glitter here and there to satisfy my glittery urges. Once I was satisfied I walked out of my bathroom. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. I walked out int the living room. I saw a flash of black and I turned abruptly and was shocked to see Alec sitting on my couch. He was wearing his signature jeans and sweatshirt, but I was surprised to see he had nice black jeans and a blue sweatshirt that made his eyes look amazing.

"Wow Alexander," I said, and he jumped, causing me to grin slightly. He looked at me somewhat guiltily.

"Sorry," he started, "You weren't answering the door so I just let myself in-"

"It's fine darling," I interrupted, causing him to blush slightly. His blush was absolutely adorable. We sat there in silence for a few seconds before he broke it.

"We should probably go," He said hesitantly and I nodded, setting my water glass down on the table and following him out of the door to his car.

* * *

I drank the last sip of my coffee and set it down on the table. I looked over at the beautiful blue-eyed boy across from me and I sighed. He looked up and met my eyes, blushing as he did every time he caught me staring at him.

"Why do you have to look at me like that?" He asked me shyly, hiding his red cheeks behind his hands.

"Like what?" I asked, chuckling slightly at his shyness.

"Like I'm worthy of being stared at." I got up from my spot and moved over to his side of the booth. I sat next to him and looked him in the eyes. We had never really talked about the idea of being in a relationship, but I definitely had thought about it. I knew he was gay, but only because his sister, Izzy, who had amazing fashion sense, had lectured me about now hurting him. It took quite a bit to intimidate me, but Izzy could do it easily. She was, by far, the most intimidating person I knew.

"Alexander," I began, staring deeply into his beautiful blue eyes. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure of being able to stare at. You may not think it my Alexander, but you are definitely worthy of being stared at." I told him and he blushed even harder and looked away from me. I grabbed his chin and turned his head back towards mine. I knew that Alexander had never been in a relationship before, but I hoped he was willing to try. I began to lean forward, searching his eyes for any sign that he wanted me to stop.

I closed the distance between us and closed my eyes, feeling the soft touch of his lips on mine. I kissed him gently, giving him a chance to pull away from me. I knew he was very inexperienced. From what Izzy knew, he had never even been kissed. I gently moved my lips against his, gently cupping his face in my hands. He twines his arms around my neck and kisses me with more pressure than I had been kissing him with, which surprised me. I gasped into the kiss which only seemed to make us both want more. It felt like electricity was running across my skin in every place that he touched. I brought my hands up to his hair and ran my fingers through it, holding him against me. He gasped and pulled away from my lips, holding his forehead against mine, breathing heavily.

"Woah," He breathed out and our eyes met.

"I know," I told him. I had been kissed plenty of timed before, but this felt so much different. Any time before it just felt like I was going through the motions, but with Alec, it felt so much more real. It felt magical. I had read about kisses like this in books, but I never thought I would experience it. Alec was just so amazing and even though we haven't known each other for long, I felt as if I had known him forever.

"Alec," I started, knowing I couldn't wait any longer. "Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said and rested his head against my chest.

* * *

 **Mystery POV**

"Where is she?" He yelled and I cowered into the corner in fear. He was furious, last time he was this mad, it didn't end well.

"I-I don't know sir," I told him cautiously. "She got away, some blonde man came and saved her." He now looked curious instead of angry.

"What did this child look like?' he asked me as he sat down. He began to sort through some files on his desk.

"he had blonde hair and gold eyes-" His head shot up at the mention of him having gold eyes.

"Gold eyes you say?" He asked, smiling slightly. He held up a file and opened it to a picture of the boy I had seen in the club. "Was it this boy?" He asked and I nodded. He grinned up at me. "It worked."

* * *

 **Again, sorry it took so long! I will update again once I get... 10 reveiws. And I put the Malec scene in for a special reason. If you go to ZimbioDOTcom(Change DOT to a .) and click 'TV Couples March Madness 2017' It will take you to a voting page...VOTE FOR MALEC (and Clace)**


	15. Chapter 15

***I own nothing but the plot***

Jace POV

My phone rang for about the 7th time of the day, but I just let it ring. I knew it was probably past noon by now, and I should get up, but I couldn't. I felt completely drained, emotionally that is. I felt as if my heart had been ripped out, torn in half, and then stitched back together and put back in. I was confused at how I was feeling, and everything that had happened in the last few weeks.

First of all, I knew that I had been feeling something for Clary when she told me about her father and brother. I knew I felt something, but I had no clue what it was, I had never felt anything like it before. Then, until last night, I had felt something different, something like emotional pain. But last night, with Clary, it was like something was ignited in me. Like something had been gone and being around Clary, kissing Clary, had made the feeling come back again. As if there was a candle inside me. When the candle was lit, I felt passionate, I felt alive. But when the candle went out, it was like it somehow caused me physical pain.

I knew that sometime I would have to work something out with Clary, but I didn't want to think about that. I have no clue what I want. Even after thinking about this all morning, I was still just as confused now as I was when I went to bed last night.

It's just so crazy, though. The fact that we both have these mind powers. What are the chances that we both have the powers. I just wonder how we got them, and why it was just the two of us. We could even both have different abilities, ones that we don't know about yet. If only everything wasn't so confusing in life. If I wouldn't have met Clary, it would just be me with my mind powers, and that would be the only weird thing in my life. I wouldn't have feelings or anything to worry about.

I think that I did want to try to have a relationship with her. The fact that her father killed my parents was just so shocking to me, I had no clue what to think. I did understand why she didn't tell me before though. Honestly, if it was me, she probably still wouldn't know. I don't know if I could deal with something like that. I'm glad she told me, even though it hurt me, for multiple reasons, I now and beginning to realize what I want.

I sit up and reach for my phone, seeing two missed calls from Alec, and four from Izzy. None from fact that she hadn't even called once disappointed me. Though, I couldn't blame her. She was probably more confused than me, if not more, I was sending extremely mixed signals. Iscroll through my contacts until I see Clary's name. I click call and hold the phone up to my ear. I expect her to pick up right away, but it went to voicemail. She had nothing going on right now, for all I knew. She should pick up sometime. She could be busy, she might be in the shower, or she left her phone somewhere. I don't think that she would be ignoring me, but now I was beginning to get paranoid.

I get up from my bed, it was about time to get up anyway. First, I called Alec and Izzy, letting them know that I wasn't ignoring them or anything. Izzy left voicemails, each of them yelling at me for ignoring her. I told them that I had been drinking last night and had been asleep all day. I had been drinking a little bit, but I definitely wasn't asleep all day. They bought it though, because there had been plenty of nights that I have done that before.

I got dressed and walked out of my room into my kitchen. I walked to my fridge and grabbed a bottle of water from it and turned around. I began to walk towards my living room when I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. I slowly turned my head to see someone sitting at my table. I didn't recognize him, he just seemed very sparkly. I stared at him stupidly until it finally clicked. This was Magnus.

"Why are you in my house?" I asked him and he turned towards me, grinning.

"I was wondering when you would finally notice me!" He said cheerfully, chuckling slightly. He shook his head at me and ran his hand through his hair. Suddenly his cheerful mood seemed to disappear and he looked at me grimly. "I think something is wrong." He said somberly and I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked, urging him to continue. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"This morning," he began, "I went over to Clary's house." He said and I sighed. How did I know that this was going to be about Clary? "And she wasn't there. I know, that might not seem like the biggest thing to get all upset about, but she won't answer her phone, and she was supposed to be at her house. She doesn't have work or anything today and this really isn't like her and i'm really worried. So I came over here to see if she was here, which obviously she isn't, and I wanted to see if you have heard from her or anything- Have you?" He said in one long breath as I stood there gaping at him. I shook my head, and the situation began to dawn on me. Yes, I know that I shouldn't be this worried, she could have just gone somewhere and her phone died, but I had a bad feeling about all of this. And I knew Magnus felt the same way.

"No, I haven't. I just called her and she didn't answer." I said and Magnus let out a shaky breath. He nodded and stood up.

"Well, let's go then." He said and I scoffed.

"Go where exactly?" I asked him incredulously.

Magnus looked at me like it was obvious, which it wasn't. "To look for Clary."

Clary POV

I walk towards the art store, I need new paint brushes. I crossed the street and began to walk on the street that always makes me nervous to walk on. It wasn't the best part of town, and it was only barely light out, I woke up early and decided to paint to ease my emotions. I was confused about what had happened with Jace last night, and I needed to take my mind off of it. First of all, things were going great with Jace and we were both happy. But then I told him and he became cold and distant. I knew he wouldn't like what I had to say but I didn't think he would avoid me for weeks. But if he wouldn't have found me last night, I don't know what would've happened to me. I think he was just overwhelmed and that's why he kissed me. Not that I was disappointed that he did, it just made this whole situation so much more confusing.

As I continued to walk, I got the strangest feeling, as if somebody was following me and I began to walk a bit faster. I swear I can hear footsteps behind me, but I am probably being paranoid. I peek behind me and don't see anything suspicious, so I slow down a bit, feeling relieved. I must just be sleep deprived and am imagining things. I look around, enjoying the peacefulness of the morning. I continue to walk until I hear a quiet sound from across the street. I slow down and look to my left when suddenly I feel a hand wrap around my wrist and pull me towards them. I open my mouth to scream as they pull me into the alley behind me and they cover my mouth with their hand. I look around me and see a man standing to the side of us, but I can't see his face. The person holding me tightens their grip as I struggle to get out of their strong grip. I should've taken those self defense classes that my mom offered to me. I squirmed around, trying to pull myself away from the person holding meI can feel their breath on the back of my neck as they speak.

"Shhh, little sister,." The person says and I scrunch up my eyebrows, I don't have a brother. "It's just me." I realize now that their voice sounds undeniably familiar and my eyes widen slowly as I begin to realize who it is.

Sebastian.

Sebastian POV

I would finally have her, my Clary. She would finally be mine forever. I have been silently observing her for a while now, but I would finally have her in real life instead of just in my dreams. Father would have to let me have her, she is rightfully mine. And nobody could take her from me. If only she would love me like I loved her, but I know I can make her love me. I can make her understand how it has to be. She will finally know what we are and what we can do. We will be together forever. We will be the most powerful people in the world.


End file.
